Bt´x y Azar
by ClaraAguilar
Summary: Un fanfic dedicado a bt´x, un gran anime


BT´X

BT´X

Las estrellas se habían vuelto más pequeñas y el sol se alejaba cada vez más, los planetas nunca más volverían a estar alineados, no como esa vez...

Hola, esta es una historia exclusivamente de Bt´x, un fanfic creado para esta serie tan maravillosa, espero que les agrade y que envíen los suyos (Propaganda de la página ^-^) 

Azar

-Exactamente... ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –una chica de pelo rubio, con ojos violetas, singular traje, con una falda corta negra y una mini blusa, de igual forma negra, con brillantes plateados, su cabello era sostenido por una cola, era un cabello bastante largo y sus botas terminan la configuración

-¿Qué crees Azar? –le preguntó, de igual manera, una chica de cabello negro, bastante largo pero sin sostener, con una falda negra, larga, con una bata de laboratorio, su blusa de igual manera era negra, tenía unos guantes llenos de agujeros, por donde quiera, de ojos del mismo color, a pesar de parecer menos atractiva que la primera, tenía mucha simpatía, eso decía su sonrisa

-No lo sé Valentina, tal vez algún secreto ocultado por años –la chica, a la cual respondía el nombre de Azar, se encontraba sentada en el aparato más extraño, jamás visto, parecía un platillo que volaba

-Estamos buscando a las cuerpos de los guardianes espirituales y al fragmento de sol –le sonrió Valentina

-¡Pues que aburrido! –exclamó sin animo alguno, Valentina solamente le sonrió- Yo no sé por que tenía que venir, hubiera venido alguna de las otras, ellas no hacen nada más que haraganear y quejarse, eso si les da ganas de hablar, por que de vez en cuando ni de eso les dan ganas... –se quejaba con los brazos cruzados Azar

-¿De quienes hablas? –le preguntó Valentina con su típica sonrisa

-Pues de quien iba a ser... –Azar se quedó un momento pensativa, no encontraba culpables de lo antes dicho- ¡Tú ya sabes de quienes hablo...! –le regañó Azar, Valentina sólo respondió con una sonrisa- ¡Y no sonrías así por que me pongo nerviosa!

-Ya, déjate de quejar... –le dijo con una sonrisa más resonante

-Y tú déjate de reír –hizo una cara de molestia, cuando de repente sintió una luz en su espalda- ¡Valentina! –inmediatamente vio a los cuatro guardianes espirituales y a Teppei, que estaban encerrados en unas cápsulas de sol

-Vaya... ¡Esto es hermoso! –dijo Valentina acercándose rápidamente a las cápsulas, así empezó a oprimir bastante botones, y poner códigos

-¿Qué estará haciendo? –se preguntó Azar, de repente sintió un escalofrío, al ver al cielo vio como una onda negra- ¡Seguro lloverá, apresúrate!

-¿Llover? ¿Cuándo no llueve? –Valentina seguía trabajando, después de un tiempo, las cápsulas en las que estaban los cincos, se abrieron, invadiéndoles una onda de luz, después empezaron a abrir los ojos, los cinco impresionados vieron a estás chicas, hubo un momento de silencio, Valentina habló- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Valentina Terrazas, soy doctora e investigadora, he luchada bastante para encontrarlos...

-¿Y Kotaro? –preguntó Teppei sin más ni menos

-Bueno, él ya esta en un buen sitio, no se preocupe –le dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

-De ti he escuchado nombre ¿Pero tú? –preguntó Ron señalando a Azar

-Yo soy Azar... me llaman así por que soy suerte, haré muchas cosas que traerán éxitos... Bueno eso dicen –Azar terminó su presentación con una sonrisa tierna

-Azar... –se oyó una voz bastante escalofriante- Azar...

-¿Quién eres? –Azar se puso en guardia

-¡Ven a mi Azar! –le dijo la voz en tono ordenante

-Quédate aquí Valentina... –le dijo Azar subiendo lentamente al cielo

-¡No Azar! –le dijo Valentina preocupada por ella

-Cuídala –le dijo Azar con una sonrisa a Homero

Azar subió al cielo, miraba asía en todas direcciones, al principio no observaba nada, pero después vio a un hombre con una capa negra y con la faz escondida entre la sombra...

-Es primera vez que confirmas una cita... –le dijo aquel hombre tan extraño

-Si, primera... Tal vez la primera que tengo... –específico Azar 

En la Tierra...

-Pero... ¿Quiénes son? –le preguntó Teppei a Valentina

-Somos... un grupo de humanos, tratamos de sobrevivir, cuando ustedes vencieron al imperio de las máquinas, el mundo se hizo un caos, un caos total... –dijo Valentina, así las estrellas, un universo y el sol se enfoco en su mente- Después de su desaparición, hemos quedado pocos en este imperio, a la vez nos hemos dado cuenta de que al destruir el imperio hemos quitado parte de la gravedad, nos alejamos cada vez más del sol y los planetas, esta es la última alineación, está muriendo varia gente, ya que en lugares extraños se han quedado sin gravedad, este podría ser dentro de poco... –todos vieron preocupadamente a Valentina- Por eso formamos un grupo para traerlos de vuelta, pero Azar es la que tiene toda la información, como salvar al mundo, todo, al tener al fragmento de luz en sus ojos, su información sería recaudada, pero tal parece que Azar estará, por un momento, más ocupada luchando... –Valentina vio con tristeza a Azar, que se encontraba luchando con el hombre, una serie de rayos pasaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos

-¿Qué haces tú específicamente? –le preguntó Homero- A simple vista puedo ver que eres científica...

-Se podría decir... –le dijo Valentina con su típica sonrisa- Pero realmente... no; prefiero que me digan doctora

-Bien doctora, ahora debemos hacer algo –dijo Ron mientras Homero le sonreía, igual ella a él

En las nubes...

-¡Ya deja de jugar! –le recrimino Azar

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó aquel hombre tan extraño

-¿No me digas que has estado peleando? –le dijo en tono de burla

-¡Jamás juega el teniente Negro! –así una onda negra cubrió a Azar

-Y luego dicen que no juegas... –dijo Azar en tono de preocupación

-¡Azar! –le gritó Valentina desde abajo

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Karen

-¿Por qué no se puede ver nada? –preguntó Fao

-Es el ataque del teniente Negro, desde que la oscuridad a sobresalido hemos tenido bastantes problemas, no hay nadie que halla sobrevivido a los temibles ataques del teniente Negro.. –Valentina agacho la mirada- Y no creo que Azar sea la excepción

-¡Debemos hacer algo para ayudarla! –dijo Teppei con seguridad

-No, no podemos, moriríamos nosotros también, y eso no es conveniente... –Valentina se mostraba algo fría

-No puedo creer tu frialdad –dijo Karen observándola

-Es mi hermano... –dijo Valentina, así hubo un momento de silencio- Sin embargo, sé que nunca me perdonaría que toda la humanidad se viniera abajo por su vida, yo la conozco... –nadie dijo absolutamente nada

-¡¿Sigues creyendo que estoy jugando?! –preguntó con molestia el teniente Negro

-¡Sí lo creo! –dijo con seguridad Azar

-¡Ya verás! –así unas cadenas negras la abordaron

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo viendo como la apretaban

-¿Qué piensas ahora? –así las cadenas de sombra la apretaron tanto, que casi la dejaron sin aliento

-¡Aaaaaaaa! –gritó por un momento Azar

-¡Ajajajajajaja! Espero que ahora aprendas –le dijo el teniente Negro, así hubo un momento de silencio, el teniente estaba sorprendido al no oírla decir palabra

-Bueno... aun te sigo viendo jugar... –Azar con una sonrisa se desató de las cadenas- Yo no soy humana...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? –dijo el general sorprendido

-Yo soy fuerte –le dijo sonriente- ¿Creías que iba a ser tan fácil? –así con las propias cadenas del teniente Negro lo llevó asía ella- No te creas muy inteligente

-Ni tu muy poderosa... –le dijo el teniente Negro con una sonrisa bastante extraña

-¿A qué te refieres? –Azar estaba asustada, aunque lo ocultaba en una capa de valentía, de repente sintió mucho dolor en su cabeza, como un zumbido en el oído, todos los espectadores estaban sumamente preocupados, en especial Valentina

Azar cayó a un mar de depresión, sólo miraba la oscuridad, todo era como un gran hoyo negro....

-Azar... Azar... –oyó una voz no muy lejana- Recuerda...recuerda...

Azar vio una casita, en la cual había una niña jugando, sus padres estaban dentro de la casa...

-¿Esa soy yo? –preguntó Azar

-Sí, lo eres... –le respondió la voz, por un momento con felicidad contemplo esta escenas, pero de repente vio como unos hombres llegaban a su casa y sólo miraba como el broche de su madre era llevado por uno de ellos- ¿Están matando a mis padres? –Azar vio con horror esto, después se la llevaron a ella unos señores

-¿No te das cuenta Azar? Con quienes has estado trabajado mataron a tus padres, son seres malos, en especial Valentina, que se aprovecha de ti... –le dijo la voz con seguridad

-No... no lo creo... ¡No lo creo! –Azar entró en una depresión enorme

En la realidad, se pudo ver como Azar cayó desmayada a los brazos del teniente Negro...

-¿Y está es tu gran guerrera Valentina? –le dijo hombre con un sonrisa, Valentina sólo guardo silencio

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –le dijo Teppei preocupado, los demás al igual estaban preocupados

-Sólo la he mandado a un sueño largo... –así el teniente Negro dejo a Azar entre sus cadenas, mientras estas la llevan al suelo

-¡Ahora es su turno! –dijo el teniente Negro con decisión

-Es hora que despierten a los betas... –dijo Valentina con seguridad, mientras todos la miraban extrañados

Notas de Clara:

¿Qué pasará? Lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo, para mientras, puedes escribir tus comentarios y dudas a [clarivi1@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:clarivi1@hotmail.com



End file.
